


The Captain and His Lovely Swan

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: A collection of smutty Captain Swan ficlets





	1. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Killian and Emma consider having their wedding on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching the latest sneak peak of 'Where Bluebirds Fly' and seeing the gushing looks exchanged between these two love birds at Killian's suggestion of reconsidering the wedding on the Jolly Roger, it got me wondering what they were doing the first time they considered the idea.

Emma woke up to the cozy feeling of warm arms holding her protectively, Killian's fingers entwined in hers as their hands were tucked against her chest. The curtains were drawn and her eyes were closed but she was hesitant to open them. It was a rare and peaceful moment, one that she never wanted to end. Her fiance's soft breathing brushed across her bare skin and his naked body was pressed to her back in the most delicious way. She sighed in content, a joyful smile making it's way across her lips. Damn this man for making her so happy. _So in love._

After she had spent all of this time shielding her heart, denying herself of pure, unadulterated love, this pirate managed to worm his way in. And now they were finally taking the next step in their relationship.

Emma Swan was finally getting married.

Although the lost orphan inside of her would probably always be there taunting her, she finally felt like the princess she was supposed to be. All of the excitement and joy she felt was buried below the surface, and now threatening to burst through. Her heart was dancing, and she wanted to scream and shout to the entire world that she was marrying Killian Jones, her true love.

Who knew she would ever have something just like this?

“Emma…” She felt his sleep-heavy voice murmur against her skin. “You're not awake are you?” Emma almost didn't answer, she didn't want this moment to disappear, but then he started sprinkling her shoulder with feather-light kisses, his stubble scraping against her skin. She shuddered, feeling tingles of pleasure from his warm lips as his hand released hers and started to roam her body. His fingers danced over her stomach and hip before he rested his hand there. “Love?”

Damn this man. She knew he was trying to get a reaction from her. He knew very well she was awake.

“Hmmm?” she hummed in response as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Ah, you are awake.” He pressed a few more kisses to her shoulder before she started to turn around in his arms. He let his fingers glide over skin as she rolled over facing him, and his hand was pulling her leg over his hip and firmly squeezing her butt. He leaned in to capture her lips, and she sighed, slowly parting her mouth for him, allowing his warm tongue to slide across hers. His lips were soft, moving tenderly against her, she easily got lost in the kiss.

They pulled each other closer as he tightened his grasp on her butt and she couldn't help the moan that escaped into his mouth. She could feel his length gradually harden between them as her body molded perfectly against him.

He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, pulling away ever so slightly, his eyes opening, revealing sparkling blue depths that entranced her. “Did you sleep well my love?” Killian's voice was raspy from sleep as his hand slid down the back of her leg, holding her securely in place.

She licked her lips, savoring the taste of him as her eyelashes dipped, feeling the warmth of her flushed cheeks. She scrubbed her hand through his chest hair and at the same time, she was admiring the diamond ring on her finger. “I did.” After she thought she had lost her priate for good and then found out he had left against his will, she was relieved to have him back in her arms again. And the fact that he couldn't wait another second to propose to her was the icing on the cake. “Did you?” She asked him, nuzzling her nose against his.

She felt a broad smile against her lips. “Better than I have in a very long time.” Emma's heart fluttered, her stomach full of butterflies as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Although, I can't stop thinking about getting married to my gorgeous princess.” He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her ring finger, his lips brushing along the diamond. “I can't wait to make you my wife.”

“And I can't wait to make you my husband,” she said proudly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, his chest hair tickling her hardened nipples as a giddy smile fell upon her lips.

“Mmmm, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, love.”

She arched a curious brow. “You've thought about that for a while now, haven't you?” she teased.

He smiled lazily, swiping a stray strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. “Of course. I've thought about marrying you for a long time, but I wanted to wait until I knew you were ready.”

She shot him a playful smirk, accepting his answer. “What else have you thought about?” she asked curiously.

“Many things. Mostly about the wedding.”

She flashed him an imploring look, wanting more details.

He chuckled, suddenly rolling Emma over on her back as he leaned in, peppering kisses along her jaw. She bit back a moan, her body stirring with desire as she felt his hard length pressed against her thigh. “I've been thinking about what it would be like to have the wedding on the sea.”

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. She saw that coming from a mile away. “How did I know you were going to suggest that?” she asked with a strangled laugh as she felt his warm lips on her neck.

He lifted his head, confusion washing over his handsome features. “What? You don't like that idea?” he asked innocently as he lowered his lips to the crook of her neck, continuing his former activity. “Sailing on the Jolly Roger, feeling the breeze of the wind and soaking in the breathtaking view as we exchange wedding vows,” he breathed out. His voice was positively sinful as he pressed seductive kisses along her neck and ran the edge of his hook through the valley of her her breasts. “We could have a nice honeymoon in the captain's quarters… rose petals sprinkled on the bed… candlelight… soft music playing as we make love for the first time as husband and wife.”

Emma’s eyes fell shut and she found it difficult to say ‘no’ to his offer as the images invaded her thoughts. Her skin was tingling all the way to her toes as she felt the cool metal against her skin, and puffs of hot breath coming from his mouth as he left a trail of sweet kisses along her collarbone.

“You can't tell me you're opposed to the idea, love.” He parted her thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips as he gave her a teasing thrust against her nub. “Perhaps I could persuade you.”

She moaned a reply, grabbing onto his shoulders. “That is so not fair,” she managed, feeling the head of his member kissing her dripping wet entrance. He grinned wickedly, capturing her lips.

“I'm just asking you to consider the idea,” he murmured before giving her a few experimental thrusts. “You know, think it over, let it roll around in your head for a bit.”

“Yes… oh yes,” she cried out.

“What's that love? I didn't quite hear you,” he asked, plunging into her, causing a loud moan to escape her mouth as he slowly stretched her wet, aching walls. She felt so full, it was difficult for her to think coherently.

“I'll consider it!” She yelled. ”Just don't stop.”

A cocky grin spread across his lips as he rocked his hips into her teasingly slow, and she felt herself gradually crumble underneath him. “As you wish.”

She managed to flash him a sarcastic smirk, but he made it disappear quickly, her lips falling open as he gave her a particularly hard thrust. A string of moans spilled from her lips as he picked up the speed, his hips moving erratically, taking her into oblivion.

Meanwhile she knew that everytime he brought up the possobility of their wedding being on the sea and exchanging their vows on the damn Jolly Roger, she was going to be smiling like an idiot, thinking about his method of persuasion.

Damn her future husband.


	2. As Light as a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma engage in some light bondage and feather play.

She can't see what he's about to do because of the blindfold over her eyes, making everything dark but she can sense him standing behind her. The anticipation is coiling in her belly as he makes her wait for him to do something; anything at this point is better than the apprehension she feels in the pit of her stomach from not knowing when or where he will touch her.

Emma jumps a little in surprise at the first touch, feeling the soft tickling on her skin as he brushes the feather over her shoulders. Goosebumps are crawling all over her body, a chill shooting up her spine as Killian runs the feather slowly down her back. She's naked from head to toe and he hasn't touched her one time since he tied her hands with the silk scarves, but her juices are dripping down her thighs and her skin is heated with every caress of the feather, every naughty whisper in her ear. Her husband continues lower and lower, arousal growing in her core as he skims the top of her bare butt with the feather and runs it down between her asscheeks.

Emma wishes she could touch her lover, she wishes she could just take him and have her wicked way, but instead she’s agreed to let him tease her until she can't stand it any longer. Until she's a crumbling mess completely at his mercy.

“Spread your legs for me, princess,” he commands firmly.

She immediately does as she's told, spreading her legs further apart.

“Good lass.”

The soft feather follows the contours of her butt, brushing over her legs and inner thighs, inching its way closer to where she needs her pirate the most. She shivers, a soft moan escaping her lips, making him chuckle in victory.

Without warning, she feels his open palm on her ass, giving her a firm slap, and with a sharp intake of breath, a strangled moan tears from her throat.

“Minx,” he growls and a small smirk pulls at her lips. Emma's even more turned on from hearing how wrecked his voice is and she wonders who's feeling more tortured.

She hears the floor creak a bit and now he’s moving the feather up the front of her leg, her body quivering and aching for the touch of his hand as he avoids her center.

She can hear the small pants in his breath as he brushes the feather across her chest and down the valley of her breasts. She’s whining softly as he moves ever so slowly, skimming over her round peaks.

When Killian moves the feather over her nipple, she let's out another moan, her nipple stiffening and protruding out as he teases it with the tip of the feather. Caressing and alternating between both of her boobs with the feather, he takes his sweet time, working her into a puddled mess.

“So bloody gorgeous...” His breath is hot on her skin as he kisses one of her nipples, his lips exquisitely soft and warm as he takes the hard bud in his mouth, flicking it with his wicked tongue. Emma shudders at the touch, her heart stammering in her chest as he switches to the next nipple, his tongue treating it with the same magic.

She utters another moan as he’s lightly nipping at her pink flesh and soothing it with his mouth and tongue.

He slowly makes his way down her stomach, the dip of her belly button, her silky nub with the feather, chasing the path with seductive kisses and licks.

He pulls away for a moment and she whimpers from the loss, but then she hears him behind her again, his rock hard cock pressed against her ass and at the same time she feels his hook sliding between her soaking wet heat.

“Killian, please…”

He responds by giving her a another firm smack on the ass. “Naughty princess…”

He spanks her ass several more times; her breath hitches and she shudders with each slap. “I'm going to come soon if you keep that up…” she moans out in a strangled, high-pitched tone as he rubs her stinging skin.

“And I might let you… all you have to do is address me properly.”

She feels his hard dick at her ass, rubbing up and down her crack and she pushes her hips back, desperately seeking for more friction and again he laughs at her frustration.

“Please, Captain…”

“That’s a lass. Now you may come for your Captain.”

He strokes her folds, whispering dirty nothings in her ear and she's rocking her hips against him. He removes his hand, and with one final swat on her ass, her body finally succumbs to sweet bliss and ripples of pleasure rush through her as she's overtaken by an earth-shattering orgasm.

As she finds her breath, piecing herself back together, he loosens the silk ties and guides her to the bed so that she's on her hands and knees with Killian kneeling behind her.

Craning her neck to look back at him, she removes the blindfolds, revealing a smug, naked pirate with a cocky grin.

“You like it when I do this. Admit it, love.” Killian pats her ass before rutting his hard dick against her core, her essence coating his tip. “You like it when I tie you up and take control over you. You get off on my commands.”

A groan escapes her lips as she peels her eyes away, but she can't deny that she loves him for his ability to tease her and rile her up until she reaches her breaking point, begging for more.

“Just shut up and fuck me, Captain.”

Killian groans, guiding his hardness into her and sharply grabbing onto her hips, making her gasp. “Your wish, princess…” He sinks into her folds just a little bit at a time, drawing himself in and out of her soaking wet heat. She moans out another plea and then he thrusts into her with full force, claiming every inch of her depths.

Emma smirks as he easily finds his completion, his hips stilling as he spurts his seed into her.

“Now who gets off on taking commands?”


End file.
